


Failed the Righteous Man

by theangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelcastiel/pseuds/theangelcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The righteous man is his responsibility, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed the Righteous Man

He would laugh if the situation wasn't so damn serious. They had been on a supply run, the area was checked for croats, declared as safe. Yet they got run over by about ten of them, almost caught off guard. Of course they were always wary, but when an area was declared as safe, they usually relaxed a little.

Castiel kills the last croat, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he looks around, it seems that everyone got out of it fine, except---

_He doesn't see Dean._

The ex-angel was sure he had seen him standing behind him as he took care of that last croat he had just killed, yet he was no where in sight.

"Dean? Has _anyone_ seen Dean?!"

Fuck. Where is he? Castiel rubs a hand over his face, mentally preparing for the worst case. Though, there was no way he could prepare for this.

**_Ever._ **

"I'm good. Just took one bastard down in the alley."

Castiel spins around as he hears the voice, letting out a relieved sigh as he sees him. Though, something is off about him. Dean's expression is different, anyone else would think that everything was fine, but Cas could see the little frown on his forehead, the slight worry in his eyes that told him that he was hiding something. His gaze drops a little as Dean pulls at his jacket and closes it, but Castiel decides not to say anything, yet.

They hurry as they get the last supplies in case there could be more croats around here. As they arrive back in the camp, Dean makes his way straight to his cabin without helping to put the things away. Cas quietly follows, he has a suspicion which he hopes is wrong. But he has to check and make sure that Dean - hopefully - is alright.

He doesn't even knock, he just goes into the cabin and catches Dean as he quickly pulls down his shirt. What he can't hide is the hole in the fabric and the blood on it.

"Fuck. I knew it. I mean, I was hoping it didn't happen, but ... I fucking knew it..."

Dean walks over to his table to get the Whiskey bottle, opening it and taking a deep sip.

"Let me look at the wound." Castiel says and steps forward.

"Why? 'S over, Cas. I know I got the virus. No need to waste meds on me now." he swallows down more of the alcohol.

"What makes you so sure about it? You don't _know_ if you're infected. Maybe it's just a wound, maybe it's---" the ex-angel gets cut off as the half empty bottle flies against the wall, glass shattering into pieces and falling to the ground.

"It's fucking over, Cas. In a few hours I'm gonna start to change and you know there's only one way to stop this."

Castiel nods solemnly, there is a knot in his throat making him unable to talk. He doesn't like the thought, at all, but he also knows that if he really is infected, that what Dean means, is really the only thing to do.

"Look, I don't need you to go all mother hen on me right now. I'm fine. I mean, 's not the first time I have had to face death. And it was to be expected that something like this is gonna happen eventually. I'm just gonna take care of a few things and then... well, guess I don't need to tell you what happens then."

_About two hours later._

Castiel had stayed with Dean, mostly sitting quietly on a chair, watching him as he wrote a few notes for Risa, letting her know what she has to take care of when he is gone.   
He notices that he is getting weaker, well for now at least. The virus was working in Dean, slowly changing him and Cas could see it. His hands were shaking, small beads of sweat were on his skin and in general Dean didn't look ... alright. Far from it, actually.

Dean stood up from his chair to get something and he swayed a little, Castiel immediately stood beside him to support him.

"Quit that crap." Dean growled out and tried to shrug Cas' hands off, but the grip he had on him was as tight as possible without hurting him.

"I'm trying to help, Dean. There's not much I can do for you, let me at least do this." Dean doesn't say anything but lets him help after a few moments.

_One hour later._

He sits on the ground, leaning against the wall. Dean is panting now, his skin is burning hot with fever, his shining silver gun in his hand. Castiel kneels beside him, still not leaving Dean alone.

"Cas.. y--you gotta do it... I-- I can't..." with a shaking hand he holds out the gun, and Castiel refuses to take it at first. How could he kill the man he had raised from hell to save him?

But he knows Dean is scared right now even when he doesn't say it, so he takes the gun from Dean's hand slowly. It is the least he can do for him right now, to take the pain from him, to make him better and fulfill his last wish.

Dean groans and clenches his eyes, he is getting close to changing into one of them and Castiel brings the gun to Dean's forehead.

"'s okay, Cas. Just do it quick..." there is a tear running down his cheek, something that Castiel hasn't seen happen to him in years.

"I-- I am sorry, Dean... I'm sorry that I couldn't save the righteous man this time..." His own eyes fill with tears as he pulls the trigger, watching Dean's lifeless body sliding down to the floor, his hand shaking as he drops the gun.

So, this is the end then. The reason why he stayed on earth, to keep protecting the righteous man, gone, killed by his own hands.

**_He had failed._ **

**Author's Note:**

> My special thanks goes to angularnotions for editing this for me. And helping with uploading it here. <3


End file.
